Armour
by Juura99
Summary: He thought he was invincible. That's probably why he thought he could do it and still get his way. Pfft, sorry dude, but reality doesn't work that way. SasuNaru...ish Humour, cheating, language and a very important moral lesson... :  R&R


**After writing the prompt Roses, I realized that there are many stories in which someone cheats on someone else, and what follows is heartbreak, tragedy and angst. Well, that is true, it does happen after cheating. Which is why, boys and girls, cheating is NOT COOL! Seriously, don't do that shit, it'll bite you in the proverbial and literal ass eventually.**

**Anyway, the reason I wrote this was simple...In so many of those stories, Naruto is the heartbroken, sad and sappy person. He's usually the one who does the suicide, who does the drugs or whatever, or who goes apeshit. I decided it's time for him to reveal those balls we all know he has. **

**So yes, there is cheating in this fic. But the outcome of this is, hopefully, different to all those others where it's 'he cheats, she/he becomes depressed and dies, he carries on life anyway, sob sob tissue tissue' things. **

**If anything, I tried to make this slightly humorous...I hope you all like it.  
><strong>

**Warnings: mild language, cheating, yaoi-ish.**

**Disclaimer: Bitch please, I don't even own my own soul anymore, let alone Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He always thought he was invincible.<p>

Since a young age, he's had admirers flock to him like seagulls to a fat fish washed up on the shore. They pecked at his ego until it swelled beyond repair and left him bloated with a smug pride that was bursting at the seams, leaking out condescending juices and pompous fumes.

He grew up with this ever growing ego; grew up thinking he was top of the tree and the rest of us were all just lower saplings that would never reach the bright sunlight like he had.

He believed he could get anything he wanted and if he didn't there was major trouble for everyone until he got it. Spoiled brat was a term I had often categorized him under and dare say it was a spot on decision.

And it is because of his attitude; his self-absorbed nature; his unending amount of 'Me-Me-Me' mantra that I wasn't that surprised to find what I found that night.

We had dated for about six months. He'd already had an endless stream of admirers at his disposal, dating one or two that suited his fancy at the time before disposing of them as if they were tissues he'd simply cleaned his climax upon and I suppose, to him, they were.

But then he'd obviously decided to try something new.

And that something was me.

I went along with it, because he was a friend, and I did have a crush on him. However, unlike the others, I knew that there would come a time that it would crumble and fall. Because of this knowledge, I was sure that I would not be the one who fell to his knees.

Yes, 'his'.

His idea of 'new' was 'gay' and being the only bi-sexual person he knows, it was no surprise to anyone that he came on to me.

I'd gone along, finding that he had his adorable moments and yeah, he was good in the sack, and here we were six months later.

It was evening, long past closing times at the college. I'd had to stay late due to an art project that I needed to get finished. After an hour, covered in paint and splinters and a few substances that were probably illegal in several smaller states, I was finished and wiping my sweaty forehead with a gloved hand.

Tossing the gloves aside and folding up the now stiff-with-paint apron, I left the classroom. Locking it like my dear teacher asked me too, I was making my way down the hall calmly when I heard it.

Those tell-tale thumps, grunts and huffs of heavy breath that just lets you in on the secret that someone's getting laid in the vicinity near you.

Scoffing at the indecency that was humanity, I decided that if I had to work hard and go home tired, these bozo's wouldn't be allowed to tango in peace either. I pushed the door open, planning on yelling 'POP GOES THE PENIS' just to see what would happen when I paused.

Guess who was there?

That's right. Mr. Me-Me-Me Mantra was busy with some random girl I've never seen before. They hadn't even heard me come in, so I stood and watched as the show carried on.

What was my reaction, you ask?

Well my dear friends, my reaction was simply...a raise of the eyebrow.

As I said, I wasn't all that surprised at what I found. I had known that things would crumble and here they were. Although I suppose 'crumbling' isn't the right description.

'Coming to a climax' might fit the bill better, wouldn't you agree?

I stepped back from the door, leaving it open and crossed my arms, staring. Call me a perverted voyeur or not, but let's not forget this was my boyfriend banging some random hoe-bag in the art studio. I think I was entitled to a moment of viewing.

And during that moment, there was no heartbreak. Instead, all I really felt was a great sense of disappointment. I suppose I had been hoping that he might just climb off his high pedestal and be a better man after being with me so long but apparently that damn mantra was still louder than the world.

Sure, it was sad. I didn't love him but I know that had he changed at least a bit, I very well could've fallen for him. But obviously that was out the window now.

Shaking my head, I turned and walked away. They still hadn't noticed me but I figured he would realize I had seen when he came home to find my big-ass suitcase packed and ready to go.

Damn, now I needed to find a new apartment. And I'd just spent the last of my cash on that new stereo for my cousin's birthday.

He really picked the worst time to cheat on me. Asshole.

Sighing, I pulled out my cell to call a friend that would let me crash at their place for a while until I found an apartment inside my budget.

Half an hour later, I was finishing up the packing when the front door opened and closed.

Ah, Mr. King-of-the-Fricken-Castle was home.

I ignored him as he walked into the bedroom, freezing at seeing me folding up my shirt and tossing it into the full suitcase.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I blinked before reaching up and pulling out the neon orange earphones I had in my ears. Even around my neck, the music could still be heard.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?"

He scowled at me. "I said what the hell are you doing?"

I smiled humorously. "Surely such a smart boy like you can recognize when someone's packing a suitcase?" I asked.

"Stop fucking around! Where are you going?"

I sighed, zipping up the suitcase. As I was about to yank it up, his hand slammed down on top of it. I frowned and swatted it off.

"Gross! I don't want your girlfriend's tit-cooties on my case. That's just nasty," I said, wiping at the spot before wiping my hand on his shirt. He had frozen at my words, and I easily lifted the case up and put it upright on its wheels. I replaced one earphone in my ear, humming with the music as I rolled my way towards the front door.

"What are you talking about? Hey! Stop!"

He moved in front of me and I sighed in annoyance now. "Dude, get out the way. Gaara's going to be here any second to pick me up!" I tried to move around him, but the damn jerk just stepped in front of me again. So much for a quick and easy exit. This was just like giving birth. One exhausted parental figure (me) and one bratty annoyance refusing to go where he was supposed to (him).

"Just hold on! Why the hell is Gaara picking you up? Where are you going? What the hell are you talking about? Answer me!" he snapped, and I could almost see his inner-and outer-six year old stomping his feet and screaming at the top of his lungs.

I hate kids.

"Look man, I saw you and that girl humping like rabbits in the art studio not an hour ago! So, I am going to stay with Gaara until I can afford a new apartment for myself. And you are going to do whatever the hell you want to do; honestly I don't give a shit. Either way, this relation-shit thing is over. So bye; ciao; sayonara, etcetera; now _move_ your ass before I smash your fucking head in," I snapped.

I heard a honk outside and growled. Gaara never waited more than five minutes for anyone so I had to get going or else my first plan was out the window and onto the busy highway road.

"W-wait! That was just a onetime thing! It didn't mean anything!" he defended and I almost laughed.

Reaching up, I patted his cheek like someone scolding a small child. "Guess what, dumbass...When you're in a relationship, you don't go do 'onetime things' with random hoes. That's not how it works," I said before forcefully shoving him aside by the cheek. He stumbled a bit, his eyes wide.

I knew that look. His inner-outer-six year old was starting to panic because things weren't going his way.

"You can't just leave me!" he snapped, trying to sound angry. I heard that inner-panic though. That's what happens when you date someone for six months and live with them for four. You pick that shit up along the way.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I can do," I said lightly as I pushed open the door and waved to Gaara from the railing. He nodded back, tapping his watch.

Impatient bastard. Have a little heart, would ya? Here I was going through a would-be heartbreaking situation had it been anyone else.

Alright so maybe my argument doesn't quite work but whatever. He's still a bit too impatient.

I was heading for the stairs when my new-ex grabbed my arm.

"Don't go! I'm...I'm..."

Ha ha, he's not going to apologize. It's _beneath_ him to do that.

"Whatever dude. We both know the only reason you're trying to stop me is because you don't like the thought of being the loser in this battle," I said, smacking his arm away.

"That's not true you moron! You can't leave me!" he yelled and I rubbed my temples, looking down at Gaara. He tapped his watch and held up five fingers.

He was giving me an extra five minutes. How kind of him.

"Look, you're just making an ass of yourself," I said, nodding towards the now lighted windows of our neighbours. "Frankly, you need to get your head out your ass. You can't expect everyone to just fall to their knees before you just because you got good grades and a fancy family name. The world doesn't work that way. Consider this a type of lesson?" I suggested, walking down the last few steps.

He chased after me, his face red from his panic now. His composure was crumbling. He couldn't _not_ get his way, it just never happened. And now that it was, he didn't know how to deal with it.

Well sorry, but I'm not going to be the doormat today. I'm way to tired for that shit, believe it.

"Wait! Please!"

I pulled open the door to Gaara's Honda, shoving my suitcase in the backseat and nodding a thanks to him. He simply tapped his fingers on the wheel and sent an unimpressed look to the whining guy behind me.

"Stop! Just...I don't want to lose you!"

I sighed, sliding into the seat. "Well maybe you should've remembered that before you stuck your dick into that girl's second pair of lips. I hope you guys at least used a condom because you have no idea where that bitch might have been," I said wisely and Gaara nodded his agreement nonchalantly while I slammed the door shut.

"Naruto!"

I looked out the open window, seeing his hands curled around the door and his eyes wide and staring at me. I tilted my head, staring back sadly. It really was a disappointment things turned out this way but the world was a harsh ass-rape like that. You learned to live with it eventually.

"What is it?"

He gritted his teeth before speaking, the look in his eyes near desperation now.

"Please...I...I'm _sorry_. I love you, please don't do this!" he said, voice cracking.

I smiled, reaching up and stroking his cheek lightly. There was a hint pride inside of me now.

"You see? You've learned something already. But I'm afraid there's more you're going to have to learn before I'm willing to give it another shot," I pulled my hand away when he tried to grab it, and turned to face the front as Gaara started the car.

I took in a breath, leaning back in the seat. I saw him back away from the car out of the corner of my eyes. He looked defeated. That was something new for him. Well, hopefully he'll start to change now.

"...See you later Sasuke," I called before closing the window and leaving him behind.

He always thought he was invincible.

But now it's time for him to grow up and build some armour. Reality is a harsh battlefield, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes...it is indeed.<strong>

**Remember kids...drugs are bad. :/**

**Kaoru: There was no relation to drugs in this story AT ALL! Where the fuck did that come from? B/**

**Me: Oh right...well then, remember lads and ladies, cheating equals bad drama and possible STD's and other such unwanted terrors. Don't do it.**

**Kamari: That's better. Anyway... O_o why are we still here? The stories finished! Uh, reviews are welcomed-**

**Kaoru: DEMANDED! B]**

**Kamari: -APPRECIATED ...and yeah, hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>


End file.
